


A Frost Wolf Named 'Snowball'

by 6_Binx_6



Series: Tales of Devil May Cry [4]
Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Complete, Death, Finding home, Frost Wolf - Freeform, Gen, One Shot, POV Animal, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Revenge, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6_Binx_6/pseuds/6_Binx_6
Summary: “I'm sorry for the loss of your family,”Mercy said, why her name had stuck now was beyond me.“But if you like, you can join ours. We will take care of you, love you, protect you from harm. We can be your pack. If you'll have us. And then maybe, we can both heal our wounds...”She said the last as a wish, a gentle prayer said in the darkest of nights with the deepest snows. Her words touched me, I could feel her loss without her showing me or telling me. She understood better than anyone...





	A Frost Wolf Named 'Snowball'

**Author's Note:**

> Yesterday, we lost a four legged part of our family. Y_Y While we all saw it coming it is still hard to cope with. My husband especially since it was his dog. 
> 
> So to work through it, I decided to write a story strickly from Snowball's POV. Since our dog was a rescue (as all of our animals are) I thought I'd take a bit of our dog's history and mesh it with her's. 
> 
> Here's to you Milo Puppy. We'll miss you, you grumpy old man.

* * *

The snow had packed down into a hard crust, but with the fresh storm came fresh powder. The trees, rocks and once long ago green meadows were cast in a thick blanket of white. The snowbirds, white with dark spots on their bellies, called to one another as the sun slowly rose over the peak of the highest mountains. Their songs were soft and their melodies were happy. With skies clear and the wind still after last nights storm, it was a peaceful morning.  
  
Until it wasn't...  
  
Two humans, who smelled like demonic kin, broke through the soft powder and crunched the hard snow beneath. Their coats still holding the frost of early morning and swords glinting brightly as they walked on. They appeared similar but were different. One that smelled of something tasty and gave of a surprising amount of warmth seemed to tease the other, colder one that smelled of leaves and dust. Yet something about it to my eyes, as young as they were, could tell they were pack. Just the two of them. Even though the cold looking one with piercing eyes and sharp jaw threatened violence with his tone.  
  
My pack was off on the hunt, my mother among them. I was left in a large overgrown area of high trees and thicket to keep me hidden. My pack was strong, though I never understood their taste in game. These two looked to be exactly like their kind of food. My mother often told me that the two-legged were easy prey and tasted delicious. I was too young to eat solid food, but I was able to gnaw on a bone or two when they returned. My mother always made sure I was cared for.  
  
Though I never told her, I never did like the taste of those bones.  
  
“You know, you're a stubborn bastard sometimes. I swear bro, you've got to loosen up a little.” Said the warm, tasty smelling one.  
  
“You ruined my book.” Groundout the colder one.  
  
“I'm sorry! I didn't know it was so important. It was practically falling apart!” The warm one said, his face looking pitiful, if not a bit bewildered. His tone of voice though clearly said that he wasn't sorry for whatever it was he had done.  
  
“That's why I told you to use a COASTER!” The colder one suddenly yelled, stopping mid-stride to glare at the warm one.  
  
“Okay... You did say that.” The warm one seemed to think hard for a moment and then shrugged, taking out his sword from behind his back. The blade seemed to hum and I could feel the dark energy shifting off of it.  
  
“Tch...” The cold one clicked his tongue loudly and pulled his own sword from his side, his blade glinting in the light of the fresh snow. It hummed louder than the other one and I carefully buried myself deeper into the thicket. My mother told me sometimes the two-legged would use these kinds of weapons, but I'd never heard of her say they gave off such power.  
  
“Though, in all honesty, I thought you were joking about the coaster.” The warm one grinned lopsidedly and the cold one glared harshly at him.  
  
“Let's just get this over with.”  
  
A distant howl rose from the distance as if on cue and perked my ears. The pack was back. I wasn't afraid of these two human looking, demonic smelling two-legged things. Our pack was strong and I knew I was safe. My mother was smart it making sure I was well hidden away from the den.  
  
The two heard the call of my pack and turned towards the sound. Both standing ready for the battle that was to take place. I'd never seen humans fight before, but they didn't look scary or intimidating. They looked...weak and fragile.  
  
“Man I hate killing the animal ones.” The warm one mumbled as he walked a few paces away from the other.  
  
“Their demons killing innocent people Dante.” The cold one's voice dripped with irritation and the warm one shrugged.  
  
“Hey, I've always been a bit of a dog person bro. Mom was too.” The warm one said casually, which seemed to make the cold one take pause and stare at him. The silence that drifted between them seemed to say more than their barking could have. They seemed...to understand each other.  
  
Another howl sounded and the ground started to shake as the pack came closer. I found my heart beating with excitement for many reasons. I'd never seen a fight with humans before, but not only that I could see the dark red eyes of my mother as she dashed through the fresh powdered snow. Her ice shards were raised, giving her already large standing a bigger appearance. Her frosted ears and paws blended in perfectly with the snowy mountain. Her jaws were open, already in a vicious snarl as her clear iced body shifted, a bright blue light streaking down her face and body.  
  
She was the alpha of our pack, our leader, our savior from a place called Hell. She was magnificent.  
  
And then the two humans, the warm and the cold one, stepped forward into the rush of our pack and the howls turned from growls and snarls to whines and cries. I watched from the thicket as the white of the snow turned into black splashes of blood...  
  
Blood of my pack...  
  
Blood of my mother...  
  
So...  
  
Much...  
  
Blood...

* * *

Time passed and I grew accustomed to being alone. Once my pack was dead, murdered by the demon looking humans I had to learn how to hunt. It was a slow painful process, I wasn't able to catch food in the deep mountains as easily as my mother had. My teeth were still brittle and unable to take down the big game I needed to survive. I could have traveled down the mountain to the home of the humans, but I didn't. I was afraid that I would be killed too. I didn't want my mother's sacrifice to end in vain.  
  
I still remember her red eyes locking with mine through a small opening in the thicket...  
  
My pup body was not as graceful as my pack members had been, nor my mother's for that matter. But it didn't take me long to figure out how to use stealth to hunt my prey. With each passing day, I grew stronger and finally, my brittle baby teeth gave way to the hard, unbreakable jaws that my mother knew I'd grow into one day.  
  
Now, I might have chosen a solitary life away from the ideal prey my mother had wanted me to feast on, but there was plenty of game in the deep mountains away from the two-legged. My favorite to take down was Elk, they were fun to chase and even more delicious than the bones my mother would bring me as a young pup. On one occasion I found a large one far away from its heard, unusual but I wasn't one to ignore such a chance. Without much thought of why the silly creature had ventured so far away from its heard, I killed it and began eating it.  
  
Unfortunately, the game was something someone else's...

Or so I thought.  
  
I was so wrapped up in the kill that by the time the scent of violence drifted to my nose, it was too late to run away. The massive two head snake had yellow eyes that glowed even in the bright sunlight. I'd never seen anything like it before, but I knew without a doubt that it was a demon like me. But what gave me pause was not the demon, but the two smaller human-looking demons hidden in the trees in front of it. The one I recognized immediately as the warm one that had slain my pack...  
  
Hate, anger, and sadness hit me hard and as the snake coiled itself to strike them down I felt my body move into action. Those two were mine to kill! Mine to bleed in order to avenge my family. A nasty snarl escaped me and suddenly I felt myself lunge forward right at the smaller, meeker looking of the two. It was holding something in its hands, but I didn't care. The warm one, who still smelled of something tasty, jumped up high to escape. He obviously didn't realize the snake was behind him, or if he did it was too late to help his pack mate.  
  
The meek one seemed startled, but there was no hate in its soft blue eyes. My nose told me that she was different from the other one, feminine and...something else. Her blue hair was tied back, an unusual color next to her pale snow colored skin. All of this information seeped into my senses as I leaped over her and grabbed her by the puffy thing she was wearing. I tossed her up into the air, high as I could and as soon as she was out of position I lunged for the two-headed snake.  
  
“ _MINE!_ ” It hissed, fire spitting from one of its heads while the other tried to snap my hind leg. I kept light on my feet as I slowly made it maneuver away from the two smaller demons and into the clearing.  
  
“ _NO!_ ” I snapped back, “ _They are MINE!_ ”  
  
“ _FOOL! I shall eat you whole for standing in my way! MINE! MIINNEEE!!!_ ”  
  
Its hiss was nasty as one of the heads grabbed my front leg and drew me in. I couldn't stop the yelp that escaped and I tried with all my might to latch my jaws on its soft underbelly. It was no use, my death was imminent and still, I fought. I would not die laying down. I would fight, just like my mother.  
  
Distantly, I heard yelling and something that sounded like small explosions behind me. Something small, a lot of them actually, zipped past my head and landed in the underbelly of the snake. It screamed in agony and let go of my leg. Scrambling to get up, I paused as the two smaller demons ran past me to attack its hissing mass.  
  
The female moved much quicker than the warm one and yet she worked with him to fight the beast. My surprise was short lived as it lunged at me again. Ignoring the pain in my leg, I hopped to the side quickly before jumping at it with my jaws wide. It may have had two heads, but it was overwhelmed with my sudden allies.  
  
Black blood spluttered and sprayed the white snow as its body thrashed from the assault. More explosions and a shimmer of bright metal came down on it. It wasn't long before the snake fell and as it wheezed its last breath I held gnawed at the area my jaws had locked around. My breath was ragged and suddenly I found myself staring at two soft blue eyes in front of me.  
  
“Hey there... Shhh... It's okay now.” Her voice was soft, yet confident. She set the weapons in her hands down on the snow as she approached me. I growled softly,

but her eyes never left mine as she slowly stepped forward until she was inches away from me.  
  
“Shhh... It's okay. Easy girl... Easy...”  
  
Something about her voice made my chest ache and the pain I had been ignoring came back with force. I felt myself stagger as I let go of the dead snake, the last thing I saw was those soft, blue eyes.

* * *

“ _Hello?_ ” Said a soft voice, this one sounded similar to the blue-haired female in the snow but different. More... Just more.  
  
“ _Go away._ ”  
  
I felt groggy and I didn't know where I was. Wherever it was, was dark and filled with pain.  
  
“ _It's okay. I won't hurt you. My name is Mercy. My sister rescued you._ ”  
  
“ _Pack?_ ” I mumbled. My leg was throbbing and I could feel my chest breathing too fast.  
  
“ _Mmhmm. Pack. She saved you. Or now that I look..._ ” I felt a faint pressure in my head and I growled. It felt...unnatural.  
  
“ _Maybe you saved her? Don't worry, I won't tell them that you wanted to eat them._ ” Her voice was light, almost amused and the pressure in my head disappeared.  
  
“ _I am going to kill them._ ”  
  
“ _Mmmm._ ” She hummed thoughtfully, I could feel something running over my legs, body, and face. It wasn't threatening, but soothing and my chest eased.  
  
“ _You know, I think your mother would be proud of you. Surviving on your own like that._ ”  
  
The words startled me and I felt still as the touches on my body and face kept going. Something warm and light seemed to settle inside me. It was a long forgotten feeling, it was...safe.  
  
“ _You may want to kill them,_ ” the voice continued, “ _but you don't understand the full story. Let me show you._ ”  
  
The pressure in my head came back, a thousand times worse than before and I whined. Images of people, things, places that I didn't know drifted in my vision. The knowledge of who they were and what they were wrapping around me like a vice as more images of my pack and their misdeeds came. The carnage they left behind in the town at the base of the mountain. Packs of humans slaughtered to feed them and while I understood it, sadness came.  
  
The pressure left and silence returned once again.  
  
“ _I'm sorry for the loss of your family,_ ” Mercy said, why her name had stuck now was beyond me. “ _But if you like, you can join ours. We will take care of you, love you, protect you from harm. We can be your pack. If you'll have us. And then maybe, we can both heal our wounds..._ ”  
  
She said the last as a wish, a gentle prayer said in the darkest of nights with the deepest snows. Her words touched me, I could feel her loss without her showing me or telling me. She understood better than anyone...  
  
“ _Alright..._ ” I said slowly, “ _But I still may eat you all._ ”  
  
She laughed then, the sound like the wind in the trees, happy and full of mirth.  
  
“ _Deal. Alice said we should give you a name. She picked a good one for you I think._ ”  
  
“ _A name?_ ”  
  
“ _Yes,_ ” she said happily, “ _We'll call you Snowball._ ”

 


End file.
